


Changes

by ALilyPea (alilypea)



Series: Carlos Reyes Week 2021 [4]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Near Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28906248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alilypea/pseuds/ALilyPea
Summary: Carlos has always been steadfast and strong, but his mother is happy to see another side to her son a year into his relationship with TK.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Carlos Reyes Week 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114865
Comments: 12
Kudos: 137
Collections: Carlos Reyes Week 2021





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Carlos Reyes Week January 21 - Day 4: “You’ve come so far.” + future
> 
> Thank you for all your support of my writing, and again, for being so welcoming. Kudos and comments are always welcome.

Carlos walked off the makeshift dance floor sprawled out on his Tia’s lawn, holding TK’s hand; he kissed his cheek gently. The two of them had been dancing for at least a half-hour, and he certainly wasn’t complaining about getting to spend some time with his boyfriend in the sunlight. 

“I’m just going to get a drink; I’ll grab you one,” TK squeezed his hand and then let go, heading for one of the large tables set up, holding food and drinks. 

Carlos continued approaching his mom, but he couldn’t help but watch TK walk away; sure there was a dumb smile on his face as he did so. 

“Mijo,” his mother cupped his cheeks in her hands and pulled him close to kiss him on the forehead, not caring that he had to bend down slightly for him to do so before she gathered him closely in her arms. 

“Mama,” Carlos pulled back slowly, his cheeks flushed as he did so. “You’ve already seen me today; what’s with this?” 

“Si, I have seen you today as I have seen you every day since you were born, but I have never seen you like this, my love,” She gestured to his face and then to TK. “I have never seen you so open. Mijo, you have always been so strong and so steadfast. But you have never looked so open, or so happy as you do with your amor.” 

Carlos bit his bottom lip and shrugged his shoulders. “He makes me want to hide less. He makes me want more out of life. I think I might ask him to marry me one day. After we’ve lived together for a little while, that is.” 

“This year, even despite all of the pain we have all been through, you’ve changed so much. I don’t think he’ll say no when you ask either question, mijo,” His mother grasped his hand and squeezed. “I am proud of you, Carlos. So proud.” 

Carlos shuffled his feet and looked down as tears sparkled in his eyes. “Gracias, Mama. Te amo,” he pulled her into a hug. 

“Te amo, mi pilar,” She pulled back as TK joined them and beamed at her future son in law. “Hola, Tyler, you look so handsome today.”

TK’s cheeks flushed, and he beamed back at her. “Gracias, you look stunning, Senora Reyes. I hope I didn’t interrupt anything; I brought you water as well.” He handed her the glass first and then gave Carlos’ his, a question in his eyes.  
Carlos shook his head. 

“This boy, he’s so sweet,” Martina told her son. “Tyler, you look very handsome today,” she praised him. “I can tell my son has found a good man. You will make each other happy, yes?” 

TK stammered for a moment, then finally nodded. “Carlos makes me very happy; I hope I do the same.” 

“You do,” Martina kissed his cheek, practically forcing him down to her level. “Dance, have fun, you two make a beautiful couple.” 

“Thank you,” TK replied. 

“It’s nothing, and please, call me Mama,” she instructed before walking away.

Carlos laughed as he watched her walk away, observing the stunned look on TK’s face.

“What just happened?” TK asked him.

“Hurricane Martina, don’t worry, some change is good,” Carlos nudged him. 

TK nodded and kissed him once, quickly. “Yeah, yeah, it is.”


End file.
